


TORMORIMENT

by thefirstone



Series: TORMORIMENT related fics [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: I will add more tags later, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, POV Original Character, Slow Build, might need to age it up too, ok here we go, slow to update (not really I just don't like forcing myself to do it so more like inconsistent)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstone/pseuds/thefirstone
Summary: Tau was used to waking up in a room that was not his own.Tau was used to living in a world that was not his own.But what Tau did not expect was waking up in a world not belonging to his creator.Trapped in a dreamscape will he find a way out of this mess or will he shatter like a piece of glass?
Relationships: no/idea/if/there/will/be/anything/i/want/shipped
Series: TORMORIMENT related fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201187
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Works I made about TORMORIMENT and other Tau related things.





	1. This is not the (wh)rite space for me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything about character that I have been working on for years and OMORI just happened to give me the inspiration for this mess of a plot.  
> I am truly sorry if this is the worst fic you have ever seen.

I was used to waking up in a room that was not my own,  
I was used to being in a world that was not my own,  
I was even used to living a life that was not my own.  
What I was not ready for however was waking up here,  
this place it is not familiar to me how… interesting. 

I quickly take stock of what is in the room,  
from left to right there was a laptop (not my own but equally not HIS either),  
a tissue box (not really something I can use since I don’t get allergies),  
and a book (nothing about it was notable, on the outside).  
…  
Hm.  
…  
Well I should check just to make sure I know why I’m here let’s see what is the last thing I remember?  
(I would hate to have amnesia that could make things get… messy).  
I was searching in the shattered realms the very edge of HIS reality.  
HE made it to deter people from going out too far from reality space  
(I still think of it as HIS excuse to not need to bother with invisible walls, at least it makes HIS world feel more open, instead of the cage I know it as).  
Now what was I doing out here again?  
…  
(Come on brain work for me please).  
…  
Oh yeah, I was looking for a way to get back at HIM.  
Just the memory of HIS pathetic face makes me mad.  
I am in unknown territory right now so I should not distract myself.  
Now I remember what I am doing here and why I planned it but, how did I end up here?  
…  
I know.  
I will do a rundown of the last several hours, if there are any gaps then I know that something or someone has messed with me.


	2. The Taulerable day part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau recollects about what happened to cause himself to be stuck here

It was another tolerable day I had just pinned down an old foe and, with him trapped, I was free to work on other things.   
So, I went through my checklist,   
let’s see : practice my new powers,   
well I did manage to manifest a chocolate bar that didn’t taste half bad, not that I needed to eat.   
Check. 

Test out my anti-magic sword,  
the sword has managed to absorb three spells at once and maintain ALL the potential energy for later use (I would like to see a mage try and stop me now).  
However, finding high tier scrolls that can cast themselves was not cheap or efficient,   
but I can’t just let someone know about my hidden weapon so using most of the monthly budget was definitely worth it.  
Check.

Work on reviving an old friend (who never deserved any of this). And get back at HIM.  
Well, those go hand in hand. I have searched every single known world within reality space.   
There is nowhere left to search, nowhere that safety is guaranteed at least.   
Well since I don’t have to worry about any traitors for a while, maybe a long excursion to the shattered realms is just what I need, might even be fun. 

Flashing forward a few hours and I had prepped most of the equipment, going to the shattered realms was never a walk in the park.   
A place full of realities on the brink of collapse,   
I rarely went there when HE was around and there was good reason for that.   
Nothing was guaranteed there,   
not the way gravity worked,   
not the way your weapons work,   
(that’s why I needed to bring the partikill canisters to negate the unreliability but even they did not always work)  
and most importantly not my teleportation tech which was why I brought three different types of the device   
(so that if one failed perchance the other two might still work).   
But what scared me most of all was the thought that I might get trapped there like last time,   
it was one of the few vivid memories that I had.   
I was soft locked in one realm with no escape only a boring meadow of flowers.   
It took HIM over an hour to fix it,   
even then he had to pause all of reality,   
shut everything off for a good 10 minutes and then reboot my entire world,   
(guess the old phrase “turn it off and on again” always rings true)   
what I remember of those agonizing minutes was nothing but a infinite void worse than being trapped.   
But that is all in the past I’m sure nothing will go wrong because if it did, well then, that is just HIS fault surely (probably gets a kick out of watching me suffer).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this in parts because I wanted everyone to see the next part sooner


	3. The Taulerable day part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two  
> Tau finishes recounting what led to this occurrence and dusts himself off.

I had one minute left till I was going to leave.

I left a message for Tav my assistant to make the usual preparations, as he does for all my outings.

Use the ring to revert the gap of time I was gone if I did not return, it was the most important way for me to get out of any potential messes but because of how long I expected to be gone this would not save me right now. 

The first few steps beyond the safety of the teleportation redirecting barrier (a device that forces your teleport to its location instead of where you intended to go, useful so trespassers can’t just teleport through the gates) were unnerving to say the least, but I pulled through.

Not that there was much choice anymore because if I called this off now then I would have to look Tav in his (robot?) eyes and explain why I did so.

Tav didn’t need any extra stress on his circuits now anyway, his processors could barely handle running the company anymore (good thing he has my heir to help now). 

While I’m out here I should look for better tech for him to study maybe I can find something to improve him (it’s the least I can do). 

I won’t lose anyone again not after what HE made me do. 

…

I had been traveling in this direction for 9 hours and by this point the propulsion device I had brought, a laser sword (my personal favorite traveling tool), was running low on energy.

Most laser swords were designed with avoiding damage to landscapes. 

It was impressive to have a device that can melt any foes and leave the ground beneath them unharmed (and good for insurance costs too).

However, this sword was instead made to be used as a mobility device and had excessive amounts of recoil and a large battery life (which was why the lack of battery was so appalling, but then again this was the shattered realms). 

Nothing useful had been discovered yet but there were great sights to be seen in a place of fragments of stories, like a field of flowers and puppies (so cute). 

I had to avoid entering them, for once a shattered realm’s frail veil was broken it would immediately start to deteriorate (though sometimes they seemed to reappear at a later date).

But avoiding them was difficult, even if I had the ability to slowdown time, going faster then to speed of light made turning or halting nearly impossible, everyone says if they had control over time they would save a loved one/ meme everything, but I have done both and neither one works for me anymore.

Maybe moping while going faster than light was a bad idea, because the next thing I know I hear a veil breaking.

The sound was similar to what happens when one crashes through a window.

The impact knocked my travel items from my grip (good thing I kept a grip on one sword at least, but I can’t leave without the other one), and I lost my backpack in the fall as well (if it teared then I have lost my refueling devices which also prevents me from leaving).

My defensive suit managed to negate most of the damage from the impact, but it was now in tatters (it saved most of my clothing fortunately). 

After I took off what remained of the suit, I checked myself for wounds (not that I expected to have any “time healing all wounds” was a fun perk).

I was mostly fine however a painful sensation in my left arm made me investigate further.

Once I prodded and poked I had determined that a shard of glass? Must have pierced me then broken off of whatever It was connected to.

Of course, it is not like I can stop my regen and so my body just closes the cut and LEAVES A PIECE OF SOMETHING in my arm (thanks a lot regen).

Removing this was going to hurt but hopefully not as much as being hit with magic (that was NOT fun).

As long as I pretended none of it was real there was hardly any pain.

But then I had another panic attack at the realization that if nothing were real then all my friends dying would have been pointless and I decided that it was better if it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing so far has done with omori but next Tau will be exploring the room he landed in.


	4. Investigating whitespace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau explores whitespace but something is off

With my arm now working as intended I decided to begin my search of this… room. (there were no walls can it even be called a room?).

As I pondered the definition of a room I wandered over to the book, it is amazing how much a simple book can contain: anything from forbidden knowledge, to the secrets of the universe, to the power to take you entire new worlds (sometimes even create them too).

What does this one hold I wonder.

The contents of the book were lacking to say the least, a page of whacky wavy inflatable arm failing tube hands here, a drawing of a cat girl in another (please don’t tell me there are cat girls here I have had enough of those).

After skimming through the rest of the book the only thing of importance I found was a name mentioned on quite a few pages, ROOMI.

That was all this book had for me but, as I placed it back, I began to notice something had changed. 

There was now a door (or at least an outline of one this place is weird).

Hoping that it would lead me away from this place I began to turn the knob, but unfortunately it was locked.

There were still the computer and the tissue box, out of them I chose to check the laptop first.

When I booted up the laptop I was met with the picture of a white screen, there was nothing to click but a calendar.

Day XXX1 I spent time in my safety room.  
Day XXX2 I spent time in my happy place.  
Day XXX3 I spent time in my happy place.  
Day XXX4 I spent time in my safety room.  
Day XXX5 I spent time in my happy place.  
Day XXX6 I spent time talking to the therapist he said that I might be prepared enough leave this place soon.   
Day XXX7 I spent time in my happy place.  
Day XXX8 I spent time in my happy place.  
Day XXX9 I spent time in my happy place.  
Day XXX0 I have taken all the important things with me maybe I will never leave all of it behind me but, I no longer need this place to cope.  
Day XXX1 I spent time saying goodbye to my happy place.

There were more days before these, but they all repeated the happy place and safety room lines. 

The longer I was here the more questions I had.

What is this place? It should be just another shattered realm, but something is wrong here.

Why did whoever made this need to cope?

And who is ROOMI?

Normally a realm here hardly has any of what could be considered lore, and even then most were about as deep as a puddle.

With these unpleasant thoughts I turned off the laptop and went to the tissues.

This box was the most boring thing in the room, but nothing else here had any answers, and my fear of being stuck here was growing every second.

I cautiously gave the box a shake and there was a thud as though something solid hit the inside of the box.

I pulled out all the tissues and to my relief a key was hidden within.

I brought the key to the door and inserted it into the lock, (I really hope this works).

The key seemed to get sucked into the lock and there was what I assumed was the sound of the door unlocking. 

I turned the knob and pushed open the door. 

Whatever is on the other side has to be better then this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having a case of the big sad and anxiety about this fic and I want to know if it is all in my head


	5. The not so neighBORING room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau explores the neighboring room

As I gazed into the room beyond, my eyes scanned for anything of use to me.

From the gaping hole in the floor. (was that always here or did this realm already start to decay?)

To the base ball bat on the floor. (might be a good weapon if I didn’t have my sword.)

There was more here, like a pillow in the shape of a face and a toaster, placed next to a blender, but none of it will help my current predicament.

I was about to take the staircase to survey my location when I saw IT.

IT was sitting on the table across from the other items alone. 

IT scared me, not because of the danger IT posed, after all IT was merely a photo of me and my friends.

But that photo never left my bedroom…

What was it doing here?

The photo differed from the one I had in one crucial way now that I am getting a good look at it though.

The faces of everyone around me were crossed out.

Someone or something here had to be messing with me. (given that the candles around the photo were recently lit.)

There was nothing left in this room aside from the TV releasing static, so I marched up the stairs and left with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to include the outside of the neighbor's room but I am busy today and I wanted to release SOMETHING


	6. A unfamiliar forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exploration and pointless details about Tau and the items he brought with him.

Fortunately, there was a glorious sight at the exit of this structure (I have yet to look at it because of what was before me).

Some of my lost equipment had found its way right here in front of me, a container of candy and energy bars (not necessary for me of course, after all HE deemed needing to eat beneath me, but I did enjoy the taste.)

While I did not have a backpack to store them anymore they were small enough to all fit in one pocket (I knew bringing deep pocketed clothes would come in handy today).

After packing all the bars away, I saw one last item on the ground, it was a small black box.

While most realities were not game like, for the few that were this was a necessity.

It did many things including preventing me from accidentally breaking the rules of the world I am within (it is toggleable, so I can disable it when it suits my needs).

It also gives a lovely 3rd person top-down Eye in the sky view to help navigate (while most find this jarring the first few times, I had gotten used to it. There was little difference between it and playing games, and I am good at playing games). 

But its most important feature was to prevent your powers from exceeding what a world was capable of handling.

The power limiter as I liked to call it ensured that reality itself did not try to reset your stats if you exceeded its threshold. (given how volatile realms here can get accidentally breaking “game stats” could be… deadly).

I turned on the sky view feature and surveyed my surroundings (turns out I had left the inside of a stump shaped object).

I picked a random direction and started walking (not like I had much else to do).

I eventually was unable to proceed because of a spider web (good thing I brought a sword).

…

While the sword did indeed smash through the strands of webbing, a swarm of spiders immediately started to repair it and in less then a second they had finished.

… 

… 

…

Well, I’m not going that way anytime soon (not unless I have to, I have no fear of spiders, but I also don’t know how poisonous they are).

Let’s pick a new direction… how about north.

All that was to the north was a beach like area with a dock over a lake.

While I could go for a swim I can’t really see any islands or anything else across the body of water (it was looking less like a lake and more like an ocean now).

Out of the two remaining directions I chose to go east of the stump.

The only thing over here is a ladder (well the box can only zoom out so far maybe a higher point can help me out).

With that thought I began to climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequence break maybe?  
> well I think we are about half way to the first SOMETHING fight now.


	7. A painful climb and a trip down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau climbs a ladder and mopes.  
> later he visits a park and mopes more.

As I ascended to new highs, the monotonous motion of climbing the ladder enabled my mind to start wandering.

As I reached the next rung of the ladder I was reminded of a time when ~~I~~ /HE used to have a fear of heights. (children are always scared of the silliest things).

Still, HE did force me to get over HIS fears before HIMSELF, which is rather pathetic if I think about it. (then again when you expect your first creation to be perfect version of yourself, can you really blame them for failing you?).

All HE wanted was the perfect stress toy, that was all I was to HIM, the perfect toy.

The perfect toy HE abandoned.

The perfect toy HE betrayed.

The perfect toy HE lied to.

the perfect toy HE rui-. 

As I was about to finish that thought a sudden gust of wind began to push me downwards.

Maybe it will pass?

…

After waiting a second the gust’s gusto increased. (well if I can barely hold on now then I should make my way back down, just because I can take a fall in a normal world does not mean this place plays by the same rules).

I was about two thirds up the ladder and was now reversing course at a quickening pace, but I was not the only one moving faster, the wind was practically about to launch me off the ladder.

I was half way down the ladder when my fingers lost grip on their hold.

At least I will have lessened my impact.

…

There was a sickening crunching and cracking noise as I landed on my back.

Thankfully, I did not let go of my sword this time because the last thing I need is to be impaled again.

My box notifies me from my pocket that I have taken “1” damage. (if this was what 1 damage felt like here I don’t want to find out what anything over that will feel like).

Since I have been wounded I figure checking my stats here sooner rather then later is a wise course of action.

They read as follows.

* * *

>stats items options

Tau >stats 

LVL 99

EXP  
__________________

\---------------

__________________

HP 9998/9999

MP 0/0

SPD 9999

ATK 9999

DEF 9999

M.ATK 0

M.DEF 0

LCK 1

* * *

Well, I am not getting up there while the wind blows so much.

I walk back to the stump and take the only path that remains, whatever is south of here is hopefully not going to be as risky as the other paths.

A short distance later and I arrive to see an empty playground.

There were swings, a slide, a sand box, typical playground stuff.

As I looked for anything of note I felt an otherworldly pull coming from a picnic basket that was sitting upon a picnic blanket.

It gave off a sense of,

…

Nostalgia?

As I opened the basket I discovered why, a star-like object flashed within.

I knew this thing well, back when HE was experimenting with creating things having something to use to reverse time was a great boon. (he later gave control of these things to me and I never let him live down the unoriginalness of them by referring to them as SAVE points).

After IT happened I gained the ability to SAVE wherever I wanted. (The shattered realms did not follow rules, not even HIS so normally I cannot SAVE out here).

Since I still have 9998/9999 health my regeneration does not seem to work outside of that white room.

All I can manifest out of thin air is small food items so that wont really help right now.

The only trick I have left up my sleeves aside from my tools is normally the ability to slowdown time but well that didn’t work very well on the ladder.

Because of these reasons the SAVE point will be a great aid to me but still, why was it here?

Not going to spend the rest of however long I have here sitting at a picnic waiting for answers, I prepared to continue my travels here when I noticed a mirror.

A mirror with a name inscribed at the top.

BETA.

… 

Well now I know this place is messing with me, after all Beta has been dead a long time.

…

I know this with absolute certainty.

… 

I know this because I am the one who killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long


	8. The monster and a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau reflects at a mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long I had a panic attack about everything I do being cringe and debated deleting the entire fic.  
> on the bright side I made a concept art of the first SOMETHING fight coming up. (not posting yet cause spoils).

Beta was like a little brother I never knew I needed. And ~~I killed him~~ HE made me kill him.

Beta was designed to be innocent and childlike. (It was part of HIS new naming scheme, I never understood how or why HE thought the B meant that Beta was going to be the little boy was a cool idea).

Beta had finally gotten a whole new world all his own made by HIM. (right before IT happened, why did HE want him dead?).

It was not my fault HE was the one who told me to do it after all. (It had to be).

It was simple, either I lived or everyone including me would die. (none of them would blame me, right?).

All I did was insure there would be someone to fix HIS mess. (So why does everyone not dead get in my way?)

That is what happens when I listened to HIS plans, and I executed them perfectly just like a good little pawn. (HE ruined everything).

While I truly despise HIM to this very day.

There have been. (hmm what is a good word for it?)

…

Distractions.

Yes, distractions may have gotten in my way, but I will never lose sight of my true goal.

I will confront HIM one of these days, I only need a way to reach HIM.

Then I will do SOMETHING to HIM.

While I don’t have an exact punishment in mind, there are plenty of things I could do.

Things like cutting, stabbing, blasting.

I want to watch HIM bleed, I want to watch HIM suffer, I want HIM to know ~~MY~~ pain…

~~Because maybe then I can know HIM again.~~

…

Now is not the time for imaginary what ifs, if I want to see that event unfold it will be with my own two eyes.

Now then back to the mirror itself.

All that stood before me in the mirror was my reflection.

I was the same height as the last time I checked for growth 5 ft, ever since IT happened my growth was stunted. (Just another sign HE treated me as nothing more than HIS toy.)

My eyes shown in the mirror they were like HIS once, but my contacts ensured I never felt like my reflection judged me. (unlike HIM).

There was little else of note about me, except for the fact that I had no control over the rest of my complexion. (it would simply revert to whatever it was originally, there was nothing I could do to be unique HE ensured that). 

There was nothing else important here.

Wait did my reflection move?

…

No if this world had mirror monsters then it would have attacked me by now.

And if it were a mirror monster then my sword would make short work of it.

I hope.

With no other way to go I continued my southward trek.


	9. A SIGN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau reads a broken sign

The next few steps felt relieving, I wanted to be as far away from that mirror as possible.

Hopefully, whatever I find next will be less… off putting.

As I meandered forth I came upon a signpost.

This would have been the most normal thing I had seen in a while if it weren’t for the fact that some of the words on the sign were shifting around. (and the ones that weren’t shifting were hard to read).

So, I used the box to describe the sign to me.

* * *

* * *

Without the information from the box I could make out the words ____n ______n and P_n Whee_ F__e__ but the last message on the sign was practically impossible to read.

The letters on it grew and shrunk in size, and spun in circles, but when I typed the readable words into the box one by one when they were I managed to decipher some of it.

It read Basi_______.

If anyone in this crazy place has answers then finding them should be a priority.

With that logic in mind I went eastward, to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting back into the grove of updating tell me if this is too short, also trying out a new way of managing the "box" images to keep with the format i make them in.


	10. The rabbit quest and a puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL:DR Tau meets a leafy boi and goes on a quest, he also goes past the sign again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? well the puzzle took a bit of thinking to come up with but I think it turned out well.  
> The answer needs a bit of trial and error but it should be easy.

Along the way I found little of note.

There was what I must assume was a bird perch without any bird on it, just more proof this place is devoid of life.

I considered climbing it but given what happened last time I did that today, I was not in the mood to push my luck.

The entrance to the station yet again contained nothing noteworthy just like the forest around it.

Before I decided to turn around and go back however I noticed movement from a- leaf?

The leaf was sitting alone in one of the chairs around the station.

If this were a trap, it would be the most disappointing trap I have ever walked into.

Once I walked close enough the box triggered its communication recording sequence. (I made this feature myself because remembering everything everyone said to me was getting difficult, nowadays it comes standard.)

Well, it is not like I have anything better to do here and since this world could begin deteriorating any second now, maybe this will help me find a way out. (why had this place not shattered yet anyway? Realms normally last minutes if not then seconds.). 

I read the map that Leaf thing gave me, looks like I have to backtrack past the sign and then keep going west.

On the way I decided to check the sign for any additional changes.

This time it said.

Yet again what the box told me and what I saw with my eyes was different, because this time I could read off.

< Train Station

> Pin Wheel Forest

V ERROR

What could it mean?

I can decipher it later since the box stored the info, for now the Bunny comes first.


End file.
